


Mourning Masquerade

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Great Hiatus, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is hidden under black cloth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2016 #5 (A False Moustache) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> A False Moustache: As we know from canon, disguises and secret identities are Holmes' forte, but what about other characters? Involve someone _else_ in disguise in today's entry.

Mycroft disliked disrupting his routine immensely.

He was a creature of habit, always had been. His lines of travel consisted of Pall Mall, the Diogenes, and Whitehall—in that specific order. And within those three spheres, he always wore his charcoal-gray suit, with his red-and-yellow pocket square.

So to don mourning blacks—to disturb his clothing routine for six months—was most irksome to him. Yet it served a purpose. Not only did this lie keep his brother's foes in the dark, but his friends--and family--safe.

Yet even his logical mind irrationally wished he could let Doctor Watson know that his own sartorial trappings of a brother-in-grief was merely a disguise.


End file.
